villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Ste5an
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:001 Witches 025.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MajinAbura (Talk) 02:56, December 19, 2011 Mama (Mama) Stop it! Enough! You need to stop messin' with the main picture because my picture which is the page's true main picture has a name & it looks very clear. Yours goes in the gallery only because it has no name. Get that through you thick skull & you need to practice your grammer as in please "speak plain English!" for Christ's sakes! I'm your friggin' Dada & I ain't your babysitter. God! Think about what I just said. :-( - Sincerely The Guy on the Couch Don't cha judge me! 20:50, March 16, 2013 (UTC) First of all I said "grammer", you just changed it on your talk page to try a pathetic attempt to make me look like a culprit on that. Hey, I'm not enemy, ok dude? I just worked here. Here how: Every page's main picture must have a name (same here with the Queen Ravenna page). Get with the program, guy. You don't wanna end up like the racist homosexual Master-Troll, the sexless moron Khing &/or the weirdo Nihongo. & quit shoutin' @ me like you owned the place. Sheesh! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:20, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright I'm sorry. I'll stop with the main pictures of pages you create, I'll leave that to you. & I'm sorry for my attitude towards you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:30, March 18, 2013 (UTC) We're okay now, I'm sorry for shouting at you. Thanks for your help with the pages, we're together in this and shouldn't argue. And I'll name every picture in the future so people could find it in the gallery...also I will expand later that Theodora page. Best regards to you too! Ste5an Yeah, I know. No doubt Queen Misery will be mad at me for that action (I'll probably have it comin'). Yes sir, & you as well, bub. & hey, you should create your own signature that goes with your name (a catchphrase or a motto) so no one will forgot you. If I did it, you can do it. It's up to you. - Best reagrds B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:45, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Tip not to act like I'm snooping or anything but if this B1 guy bothers you or you feel he's taken things too far in his attitude I suggest complaining to an admin known as Queen Misery - she seems to deal with these sorts of things rather fast and has dealt with B1 in the past (I believe).. just thought I'd mention that, may prevent a flamewar or something that may backfire on you Joecoolio (talk) 03:50, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Yes, he changes my pages all the time, I'm not against expanding them and adding something new, but he constanltly uploads the same picture that I already uploaded just to take credit. Ste5an Queen Misery - the "banning" admin / "necessary evil" if you will of the admin world, harsh but needed (go to her if you need someone dealt with) Balthus Dire - the "diplomatic" admin - go to him if you just want to complain without B1 getting banned. Inferno Pendragon - the "troll hunter" admin - if a user is (in your opinion) deliberately causing trouble for no reason other than being a dick (for lack of better words) go to him. that's our "active" admins that I know of Joecoolio (talk) 04:05, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much for your help! Ste5an Making Amends I'm sorry for changing your pages, Ste5an. I've undo the deletion I made & I'm rebuildin' them right now. It was a big mistake & it will never happened again. I've already made apologies & I'm makin' it up for tryin' to merge the 2 with the 2 known Wicked Witches pages. The Theodora page is not yet complete, so it's all yours to finish. - Sincerely B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:30, March 18, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, as I said, our main goal is to help and expand this wiki. I thought that Evanora and Theodora page should be separate because they're not the same characters as in Baum's books. It's Disney version of the witches. Thanks for your help, I'll expand it later. Oh yes, what happened with the Wicked Witch of the East page, I noticed that there's nothing in it, hope that you can fix it. Ste5an I know, that's what I'm tryin' to do because I love this wiki. I've even come to here to control my negative emotions & my attitude while simply try to read & have fun. You're welcome. Yeah that, I'll get right on it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:45, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I've also talked over with both users Queen Misery & Joecoolio, told them what happened between us & your pages, & told them I've fixin' everything now, tryin' to make up for my "correctness". So I just hope things will go well. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:20, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes, this is my favourite wikia, villains are my passion! Oh, okay, do you wish me to tell them also? Ste5an Villainy is my passion too! Not like I wanna be doin' anything wicked literally but you get what I mean. Lol... Yeah if you want. it's up to you. I won't rush you. & the good news is your Theodora page is finally complete same with the Evanora and Edith Brennan pages as well @ last. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:40, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Anytime. Call me crazy but I think I'm about create the Wicked Witch of the East (Muppets) page right now. I figured "What the heck? Let's give it a shot"). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:50, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Go for it, more villains-the better! Lol...I wrote on Queen Misery page, should be fine now. And yes, I finished Theodora page. Ste5an Cool! That's totally great. What about Joecoolio? You talked to him too? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:05, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I wrote to him just now. :) Ste5an Thank you, sir. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:55, March 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Me too. Yessir. Nobody wants a war. Man, I feel like have taken the world's burdens on my shoulders. I'm beat. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:25, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Ninja and Baroness *Baroness (G.I. Joe Movie) *Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe Movie) by --Jinierules (talk) 14:04, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Great work! :) Ste5an yes i had grammar problems you will fix it for Baroness (G.I. Joe Movie) and Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe Movie)? by --Jinierules (talk) 10:51, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Of course, I'll do that today and expand it a little bit if you don't mind? Ste5an um? hey by Jinierules (talk) 12:54, March 27, 2013 (UTC) where were you? you told me you fix Baroness (G.I. Joe Movie) on tomorrow but inserted few days by --Jinierules (talk) 02:01, March 28, 2013 (UTC) And you didn't even say thank you for what I did on Storm Shadow page, but it's okay...I was busy with my studies, I'll finish it tonight. Ste5an oh sorry thank you by Jinierules (talk) 14:55, March 29, 2013 (UTC) you copy from Gi Joe Wiki by Jinierules (talk) 10:16, April 1, 2013 (UTC) yes, because I didn't watch the movie, if you know better do it for yourself and stop complaining, okay? i thought you will fixed my grammar by Jinierules (talk) 02:55, April 2, 2013 (UTC) well my english is not so good plus I didn't watch the movie so I couldn't, I'm sorry for sounding rude. Ste5an here by Jinierules (talk) 01:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! :) Hope you're not angry at me. Ste5an ok by Jinierules (talk) 03:11, April 3, 2013 (UTC) so how's it the movie was good? by Jinierules (talk) 03:44, April 4, 2013 (UTC) i watch gi joe realtion and it was awesome by Jinierules (talk) 12:45, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I haven't watched it yet, I'm little busy with my exams...but soon as I watch it, I'll tell you my impressions. Glad you like the new G.I. Joe movie, I'm looking forward for this one too, Storm Shadow is so good in trailers. :) Ste5an i fallen in love with Storm Shadow since i was fourteen when he was Park Chang-yi from good bad weird and Rise of cobra. i was surpised see him as anti villain in the sequal by Jinierules (talk) 13:40, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Queen Ravenna Really? I though it was the old version of Queen Ravenna. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:25, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Whoa. That's ok. I understand. I gotta go. I'll see ya tomorrow. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:40, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Ditto! ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:45, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello & Good Morning Hello & good morning. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:40, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello Mr. B1bl1kal! How are you? :) Ste5an i add Vicomte Sébastien de Valmont by --Jinierules (talk) 10:50, March 30, 2013 (UTC) 007 Villains *Pussy Galore by --Jinierules (talk) 03:24, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Great! :) look! i had problems with my grammar due of my lack of english and autism and don't blame me by --Jinierules (talk) 13:45, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Where I'm blaming you? Sorry if you misunderstood something. Ste5an Hi hello! Hello. No, it's ok. Jinierules told me how are you guys & that she told you were like copyin' some of the pages from the G.I. Joe wiki or whatever. But it doesn't matter now & I forgive you really. She just have hard time practicin' her English to get her grammer right & she even said she has autism which is not good. Poor thing. No I haven't seen the show before. I liked the page. It just needed a final finishin' touch. Is it ok I have your permission to rename the main picture of your page to "Malmoth's Minions" real quick? Don't cha judge me! 02:00, April 5, 2013 (UTC) You got it, boss. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:55, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Evanora & Theodora What's up, Ste5an. How are ya? I've set unfinished infoboxes for Evanora & Theodora for ya to finish. I hope you like them. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:50, August 9, 2013 (UTC)